


Misconceptions

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, I can't resist the Marth/Roy sorry, M/M, twelve year old me's OTP lives again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rock gets a visitor and Forte doesn't quite hate everything, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Forte being an ass is pretty fun to write I would recommend it

“Sup,” Forte drawled lazily, waving as Rock hurried over to the teleporter he’d just finished materializing out of. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and wasn’t this a nice little place his greatest rival was now squirrelled away in for god knew how long. Forte would instantly hate it for that alone if he didn’t, in fact, hate it already.

Every single thing about this was wrong.

For something that purported to be an interdimensional tournament with some of the ‘greatest heroes’ in the multiverse, there were practically no robots and far, far too many humans for Forte’s liking, something he vented at length about as Rock began to show him around.

“I mean, this guy-” Forte jabbed a finger at a passing human ( _why were there so many humans here with blue hair and swords_ , was there a factory somewhere that pumped them out?) “I could shoot him right now and he’d just bleed out. Useless.”

“Please don’t,” Rock said patiently. “Besides, you’d be pretty incapacitated too if you got shot in the chest.”

“Psht,” Forte dismissed Rock’s words with a wave of his hand, blithely ignoring the not-so-subtle threat. “There’s a thing robots have called _self-repair_.”

Rock facepalmed.

“Whoa, what?”

The smaller robot risked peering between his fingers at Forte’s exclamation.

“Oh,” said Rock, feeling a warmth in his chest at seeing the happiness of others. “That’s Marth and Roy,” he explained, to a blank look from Forte. Well, that was fair enough. “I don’t know too much, but they were separated for a really long time. Roy got invited back recently, so now they’re together again.” He couldn’t help a small smile as the swordsmen finished their embrace (Roy had apparently ambushed Marth with a tackle-hug), then continued on with their hands held and Roy leaning against Marth’s shoulder.

“Good for them.” Forte crossed his arms and spoke in a low mutter; his face was unreadable as he watched the re-united couple until they headed inside.

Rock decided it was best not to probe into _that_.

“Now that!” Forte suddenly pointed a finger, startling Rock with the excitement in his voice. “That is what I call a robot! Looks real mean, too,” he said approvingly, grinning and nodding as the great, gold-and-red robot turned his head towards them. “How many wins does he have?”

"Um, a lot.” Rock put his hand behind his head, feeling his cheeks flush with acute embarrassment on behalf of his maybe-friend. “But that’s, um, Samus.”

“Samus? Weird name for a robot.”

“Is this your friend, Rock?” Samus asked, walking over with big strides. She towered over both of them.

“I wouldn’t know about friend,” Forte spoke before Rock could open his mouth. “Sorry, though, I didn’t realise you were a chick. Cool armor, by the way.”

“Thank you.” Samus looked from one to the other, lingered slightly on Rock’s petrified expression and decided to spare him. “You make a good pair.” She smiled inside her helmet, and refrained - for now - from crushing the purple robot’s hopes and dreams.

He would find out sooner or later.

“I hope you kick some pathetic human butts!” Forte called after her. Rock winced. “Man, though, dunno what she meant about that good pair nonsense. This place got a training room? I wanna break some high scores. Crush some spirits.”

“Sure,” said Rock, keeping the relief out of his voice. That sounded like a good distraction that would keep Forte occupied for a while.

Maybe he’d get Samus a thank-you present. Nothing fancy. Maybe a trophy with a little note attached to it, or something. _Thank you for not ruining my friend's day._ No, that sounded too much like he was blaming Samus for Forte’s misconception. He’d come up with something. “This way.”

Forte trailed behind, feeling surprisingly good. Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And on that day Forte learned to _never trust again_


End file.
